


[moodboards for] A Sea of Language

by Ashling



Category: Road to Avonlea
Genre: Big Bang Art, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: Two moodboards for the Felicity/Gus fanfictionA Sea of Language.Please know now, from my heart, how honored I am to marry you.  You are the most honorable man I’ve ever met.Honest to God truth, I know whatever comes, I’ll be okay, because Felicity King agreed to marry me.
Relationships: Felicity King/Gus Pike
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Het Big Bang 2019-2020





	1. Felicity reading Gus's letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesterlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Sea of Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120193) by [jesterlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady). 



_Honest to God truth, I know whatever comes, I’ll be okay, because Felicity King agreed to marry me._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top left: Gus spent a lot of time traveling in Jamaica  
>   
> Top right: “The days are like the most perfect days of summer and at their ends, the sun sinks into changing colours beyond my words to describe.”  
>   
> Middle left: A breadfruit tree. The breadfruit was introduced to Jamaica in the 1790s. In Jamaican cuisine, breadfruit is cooked many different ways: boiled in soup, fried, roasted on a stove, or used in salads. It’s quite likely that Gus ate it at least once while he was there.  
>   
> Middle right: Just Gus looking cute!  
>   
> Bottom left: “Your last letter was brown and dried like it had been dropped in the sea.”  
>   
> Bottom right: This ship is the Bessie Ellen, which was built in 1904. You can read about it [here](https://www.nationalhistoricships.org.uk/news/nhs/historic-devon-ship-deliver-wine-first-time-1900s). To be honest, there were other ships from the early 1900s, steamships, which could also have been used, but they were not half so picturesque. Some steamships probably looked like this ship, the SS Cayuga from the Canada Steamship Lines, which is depicted on [this postcard](https://www.hippostcard.com/listing/early-1900s-ss-cayuga-canada-steamship-lines-postcard/15840725).)


	2. Felicity reading Gus's letters

_Honest to God truth, I know whatever comes, I’ll be okay, because Felicity King agreed to marry me._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top left: This is the picture of Felicity that most suited this quote: “I might be getting impertinent here, but I dream of you, Felicity. Your eyes and your hair and everything else about you. When we’re married you’ll finally be mine to kiss and hold tight and that’s what I think about these long evenings.”  
>   
> Top right: “God’s watching out for our writing, that’s for sure.” This is the closest photo concept I could think of to that sentiment.  
>   
> Middle left: “Everything I thought I knew about medicine is being swept away with each new book I have to read and test I have to perform.”  
>   
> Middle right: “Do you remember the day Captain Crane gave you the ruby ring and when you played your fiddle it sparkled so in the sunshine? I am reminded of that day because as I sit here writing to you, the sun is shining through my window and the shine from the gem keeps distracting me.” Admittedly, this is not The Ring, but I couldn’t find a nice high-quality picture of The Ring in sunlight looking all aesthetic, so I found one that looked about as close as I could get.  
>   
> Bottom left: “I have spent a lot of my time caring for Colleen’s baby, Alice.”  
>   
> Bottom right: “I think of those red cliffs sometimes in my dreams. I know I was born on that land and even though I spent so much of my life traveling and somewhere else, I am so glad it’s my home, too.”


End file.
